


The Package

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Cockles - Freeform, Making a sex toy, Oral Sex/Cunnilingus, Sex In The Kitchen, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now Jensen and Danneel should know a package from the Collins household would be unconventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Package

When a package came to the Ackles home from Misha or Vicki there was no telling what was inside. And they never, ever opened one when little JJ was in the room. The FedEx box sat on the kitchen counter for days before Jensen and Danneel cautiously decided to look at the contents. 

Danneel burst out laughing and Jensen turned crimson. A clone a willy kit. Vicki sent them a kit to make a mould of a penis that could be used to make candles or dildos.

"She expects us to use this?" He held it up and read the directions.

"According to her note she wants us to send the casting back and she knows someone who will make like, professional grade toys."

"What's she going to do? Market my dick?" Jensen tossed it back into the box.

"Babe, I think it's just for me. You know, since it gets a little lonely when you're filming. She probably already has one for Misha. I bet Gen got the same thing in the mail."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Besides, it's actually a great idea. It'll be almost like having the real thing." Danneel took it back out of the box to read it. She unlocked her phone and found a YouTube video. It looked simple enough and would probably take less than half an hour. She raised an eyebrow and smirked at her husband. "We have some time before we pick up the kids. I say we try it."

Jensen frowned but he knew it was pointless. "What do I have to do?"

Danneel got out the mixing bowls and started the tap water running to get it warm. "You need to get yourself hard and measure the tube to fit." Once the water got to a comfortable ninety-eight degrees she filled the measuring cup. "Need some help with that?" She gave her husband a sensual kiss, deep and aggressive. She palmed him through his shorts then slipped her hand down to grip him. Jensen moaned into her shoulder.

He freed himself of the shorts and boxers to stand half naked in his own kitchen. Danneel took care of measuring and cutting the tube to length, leaving Jensen stiff and frustrated. He knew his erection would be in various stages for the next few minutes.

Danneel carefully timed everything out, keep her husband engorged with lazy strokes until it was time to sheath him in the warm mould mixture. He held the tube in place whilst she wiped the excess from his groin. When the timer went off she pulled it free from him. She wiped him down with a warm washcloth.

She shimmied out of the panties under her dress and leaned over the counter in front of Jensen. He hiked up the hem to her waist and ran a finger up and down her warm slit. She was already wet and waiting for him. He entered from behind.

He thrusted into her, reaching around to rub her swollen clit. She rocked back I to him, meeting every stroke. Her knees started to shake and weaken as her orgasm built up.

Jensen pulled out and lifted her onto the counter, laying her back. He wasted no time burying his face into her hot folds. He moaned into her causing a pleasant vibration before flicking his expert tongue over her nub. 

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and screamed his name into the empty room. He lapped at her as her hips bucked in climax. He let her settle from the sensation before pulling her back down on his throbbing cock, her legs wrapped tight around his waist. He came almost as quickly as he had entered.

He lowered her to the floor and helped her steady herself. "Shower?" Danneel nodded in agreement.

  
***

  
TWO packages came from Vicki two weeks later, one for Danneel and one for Jensen. Danneel opened hers first to find a perfect replica of her husband's penis. She turned it over and examined iny, amazed at how real it turned out to be. Jensen was impressed with it as well, already getting ideas.

"Wonder what's in yours...." Danneel reached for the other box. 

"Probably a way to turn you into a fleshlight for me take to Vancouver with me," Jensen joked. He opened the package to find another dildo. Danneel looked at it, confused.

"Babe, that's not your dick. Who's dick did she send you?"

Jensen blushed and grinned. "Misha's."

"Ooh...for all those long weeks between cons?" There was something else in the box.

"There's a harness too. Guess he wants you prepped and ready for season 12. And I bet Misha's having fun with yours right now."

"We have two hours to ourselves..." They exchanged wicked glances and raced up the stairs.


End file.
